


Reverse!Ishtar AU-Odion Falls

by IcyPheonix



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Battle City Arc, Dub names used, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:24:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12422139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyPheonix/pseuds/IcyPheonix
Summary: A rewrite of the Joey vs Odion duel from Battle City.In an effort to demoralize her brother and keep him out of the way, Ishizu sets her sights on Odion.





	Reverse!Ishtar AU-Odion Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Another one-shot for for Reverse!Ishtar AU(where Ishizu was the one consumed by darkness instead of Marik). 
> 
> This one popped into my head later on, when I was trying to figure out how events would play out. I figured that Marik and Ishizu's opponents would be reversed(Marik would face Kaiba and Ishizu Mai), but then I realized that Odion would still need to be eliminated and Joey would have to move on. Which would be hard since, without the false Ra card in his possession, there would be no lightning strike to knock him out.

‘At this rate the duel will be over soon enough,’ thought Marik, watching as Odion’s duel against Joey Wheeler progressed.  
  
The older man had brought one of his strongest beasts to the field, the Mystical Beast of Serket, and was systematically destroying Joey’s strongest monsters, first his Jinzo, then his Insect Queen and finally his Legendary Fisherman, getting stronger with each beast it devoured.  
  
‘I almost don’t even need to stay.’  
  
The cold looks and less than subtle whispers from the Pharaoh’s friends were wearing on him and the sooner he got out the better. One more direct attack from Odion’s beast and Joey Wheeler would lose anyways, what reason did he have to stay and watch?  
Turning away, he started towards the door to the stairs, watching wasn’t mandatory anyways, as he noticed that his sister was conspicuous by her absence.  
He’d only gone a few steps when a sound from the field caught his attention.  
  
”Hey uh, you ok over there?” asked Joey, frowning as he looked at Odion. Odion had been about to direct an attack right at his defenceless life points when he stopped.  
  
Slowly, Marik turned back to look at the field, had something happened?  
  
Odion was shaking, one arm still outstretched in preparation to direct his attack. One by one his cards slipped from his grip as he grabbed his head, dropping to his knees.  
  
"Odion!”  
  
 _No, no this couldn’t be happening, not now!_  
  
”Odion no!”  
  
He pushed past the Pharaoh, desperate to get to the edge of the ring. If what he thought was happening, was happening, no he couldn’t think about that. He gripped the side of the arena, readying himself if he had to climb up.  
  
”Master Marik please, you mustn’t come any farther,” gasped Odion, still holding his head in visible pain. “It’s your sister.” He grimaced again, eyes clenched shut.  
  
Marik froze, no she wouldn’t, she wouldn’t dare hurt Odion. That was one line she would never cross, or at least he’d thought she wouldn’t.  
  
”You have to fight her Odion!”  
  
”I fear, she may be to strong now.” He trailed off into a cry of pain as he doubled over.  
  


...

  
  
Ishizu pursed her lips, watching as a light glow engulfed the surface of the Millennium Rod.  
  
‘I wish I didn’t have to do this Odion, but you’re too close and I need you out of the way. I cannot allow you to win this duel.’  
  


...

  
  
”Odion no!”  
  
Odion ceased fighting back, hands falling limply to his side as he dropped to the ground in an unmoving heap.  
  
Marik’s eyes widened in fear as he watched Odion fall, what had she done to him?  
  
“No, get up Odion, get up!”  
  
Yugi frowned as he watched the scene unfold before him, now things really weren’t sitting right with him. If Marik was truly the heartless monster Ishizu made him out to be, why did he react like this? These weren’t the words and actions of a heartless monster, far from it. Something wasn’t adding up, and he was going to need to speak to Marik later. If he was even up to speaking.  
  
”Odion, Odion!”  
  
Marik barely noticed the hands grabbing at him, pulling him off the arena's edge and away from his downed friend, his brother.  
  


...

  
  
The infirmary was quiet, almost deathly silent save for the sound of the machines monitoring Odion’s vitals. He was alive, but comatose and it had the doctor baffled. He said their findings were much like that of someone who’d been struck by lightning, a massive amount of energy had passed straight through him, even though there wasn’t a storm for miles.  
  
Marik knew the truth though, a massive amount of energy has passed through him and overwhelmed him, but not from lightning. It had come from the power of the Rod and Ishizu’s own will.  
  
“This is all my fault, you only entered to help me.” He gripped his knees tightly as he sat at Odion’s bedside, shoulders shaking. “This was never supposed to happen, she was never supposed to take it this far.” He clenched his eyes shut, hot tears stinging at the corners and splashing onto his hands. “I don’t know what to do any more Odion, I’m all alone.”  
  
The door to the infirmary creaked open as someone stepped inside, behind Marik and out of his view. Marik spun around, who would be coming there, surely not his sister.  
  
“Pharaoh!” he sputtered, dumbfounded at the site before him, the Pharaoh standing in the doorway, looking his way. After a moment he regained his composure, using a hand to dry his face quickly. “After my cold reception earlier, you are the last person I expected to be here. What brings you down here?”  
  
He was quiet for a moment before speaking, “I have some questions for you, and I hope you will answer them truthfully.”  
  
“I’m listening.”  
  
“Over the last few days my friends and I have been attacked by Rare Hunters who claim to work for you. In several instances you spoke to us through them,  and in one instance you took control of the mind of a dear friend of mine. So I am asking, tell me truthfully, are you the one behind these attacks?”  
  
“Of course not!” he snapped, affixing the Pharaoh with an icy glare. “I haven’t the power to do any of that, nor the reason to. If I had to guess, I would say my sister was behind the attacks on you and your friends.”  
  
The Pharaoh smiled, shoulders relaxing, “I believe you.” Marik gave him a quizzical look, that was not what he expected to hear. “Yugi believes you, and I trust his judgment. What I-we saw out there earlier, that was not the same ‘Marik’ we encountered before, the one who would selfishly sacrifice their pawns left and right.”  
  
“Ishizu,” sighed Marik, closing his eyes. “She wields the power of the Millennium Rod, and it allows her to control the minds of those around her. Or in the case here,” he looked down at Odion with a frown, “Overpower them. I never thought she would go this far, that she was so far gone as to attack her own family.” He was quiet for a moment before speaking again, “They said he’ll live, but they don’t know if or when he’ll wake up. And I don’t know what to do any more.”  
  
Slowly, Yami walked across the floor to Marik as he slumped back down into the chair. “Marik, I promise, we will help bring this to an end, before any more innocent people are harmed.” As he spoke he placed a hand on the young man’s shoulder in a reassuring gesture. “You will have my support.”  
  
‘You know Yami, we’re going to have to try and explain this to everyone first,’ said Yugi.  
  
'I am aware, but I have faith they will understand.’  
  
“The next round will be announced soon, we should get going.”  
  
Marik nodded, “I will join you shortly, I need a few more minutes here. Besides, you need to speak with your friends.” The Pharaoh nodded before turning and exiting the room and leaving Marik alone with Odion once more.

“I don’t want to hurt her Odion, but if this keeps up, I may have no choice. She must be stopped before anyone else gets hurt.”


End file.
